Gracie Watson Somerville/Gallery
This is a gallery of Gracie. 291px-Penguin_Request_by_Dogkid1 (1).PNG|Dogkid in her parrot costume, going undercover in the movie Parrot Dogkid1.png|Dogkid frozen in an icecube, after attempting to throw Jet Pack guy into the arctic currents. 297px-Draw-1371270537392.jpg Seawing (1).jpg|Dogkid in her dragon form. Dogkid_ROR_Team.png|Dogkid in her ROR outfit. Penguin1821.png|Dogkid's outfit during her wedding with Jet Pack guy. 258px-Dogcustom.png|Dogkid's old The Late Night Show with Dogkid suit. 640px-Dogcustom2.png|Working in her office. Penguin1892222222222222222222.png|Dogkid at the Hollywood party 2013. Penguin1825.png|Dogkid preparing for her show, The Late Night Show with Dogkid. GRACIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.png|Dogkid trying out a new hair style and her newly bought outfit for The Woman Penguin1896.png|Dogkid playing Misty in Chased by a Demon n449.png|Dogkid at the beach. Penn128.png|Dogkid as Bianca in Touched by the Light. 460.png|Dogkid at the Music Jam 2010 and for her role as Ruby in Ruby and the Sparks'. GRACIE_YOUNG.png|Dogkid's debut on television, as Zoe Jordan in Ages by. ASdsasdspng.png|Dogkid on her show when she invited Plox. Penguin1383.png|Dogkid at the fruit festival 2012, and for her role as Amelia in Fruit War. SEARHCV GH.png|Gracie and Jet Pack Guy. WHAT DO I CALL THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.png|Dogkid and Jet Pack Guy in their igloo. Labcoat Dog.png|Dogkid in a lab coat, about to press a button to show Gary her invention. DOG MP ICON DRAWN CUSTOM BY TG.png|A painting drawn by Tragiggles. dogkiddd.png|Jet Pack Guy and Gracie. dogkid_at_beach.png|Dogkid during the teen beach party 2013 and for her role in Jawn. DOGKID.png|Dogkid posing at the premiere of Jawn Yeaaha!.png|Her as the craziest pegasister you'll ever meet Gkgjgjg.png R7vv.png|Her as the craziest peach seller you'll ever meet Poo.png DOGKID_ABOUT_TO_SHOCVE_.png|Dogkid about to shove her surf board down a shark's open mouth ofjlksdjfklsdjlfksdjfklsdjfklsdjdog.png|Dogkid swimming on Wednesday, yelling out "Hump Day". GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|Dogkid in her casual wardrobe for the show Mocking Bird WOTOWOOTOT.png|Dogkid at the premiere of The Hobbit. http---signatures.mylivesignature.com-54492-84-A72B7267ABDBE188540D574CF8C6046F.png|Dogkid's Signature black-penguin3.png|A Dogkid figure found at a retail store. EVILDDDDDDDD.png evuk.png|When her dark side is revealed. Dogkid1 custom.png Screenshot from 2014-03-14 16:53:43.png princess_thing.png|Her role as the Phoenix Queen in Chronicles of the Bamboo Forest bedach1.png|Dogkid at the premiere of Loud Freaks Ph_pufflssse_handlerr_0.png|Casual day. peadch-bamboo.png pixelavatar96`1.png Dogkid1 custom (2).png aqua-penguin48.png|Dogkid's minor cameo in Galaxy Gladiators. Untitlfgdfsdfed_Image.png canvdfdsfas.png omjgsdfklhjklsdhmxcnvm,xc.png index.png|Her border collie form (and her friends) spoilers-gracie-halloween-2014.png|Her costume for the Festival of Fright 2014. yesdsfsa.png Dream Full View .png Dogkidfrostbite.png klolposssessed.png|When she made a deal with an angel and got possessed by it. Graaaae.png Possessed dear god.png|Spreading her new wings. Customthang.png|Her acting like her uncle. 1 dogkid as dog.png Dogkid1 custom edited-1.png garcieinter.png drumsyolo.png Dream Avatar tektek.org.png CRAP.png Gracie9.png Graciesparklingglasses.png Craphalloweengracie.png|Gracie's 2015 Halloween costume, being Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's. Uglysweatergraciecompleteds.png GracieDragon.png Signature graciesignature.png Playercards and Backgrounds Dogkidgiveawayt.png|The Puffle Party Dogkid Playercard Tpufflet.png|The Puffle Party Dogkid Playercard Talent.png|The Talent Show Music Score Background.png|The Talent Show Dogkid's Stinky cheese vins.png|Fiesta del Queso Playercard.png|Fiesta del Queso DOGKIDe Summer BG.png|The Waterific Summer Party DOGKIDKDKDCake Takeover.png|Cakeover Dokgid PC Cake Takeover.png|Cakeover Graciehalloweenplayercard.png|Festival of Fright Graciehalloweengiveaway.png|Festival of Fright DOMINATIONupdateddogkidsignature.png|The Doughnut Domination Dokgid PC DOMINATIONOFDONUTS.png|The Doughnut Domination DoggyWinter.png|The Winter Party DoggypcWinter.png|The Winter Party Imageedit 1 5136603116.png|The Holiday Party 2015 Gracie'sDragonGiveaway.png|Medieval Party 2016 Category:Images